


Feel Something

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor and Jack share a moment together





	

"I have been so alone for so long Jack. Please, I need to feel something real," The Doctor had begged him upon arriving at the hub earlier in the day. His clothing was disheveled on his lithe frame. His eyes were red and he needed to the beard that was growing to join his already messy hair. Despite hearing the offer that he had waited years for, Jack couldn't do that to the man standing in front of him. To take advantage of him in his current state would be no better than raping him and Jack refused to hurt the man he loved. So instead of giving into the Doctor's request, he took him by the hand leading him to the hub showers. The Doctor was confused as Jack stripped him of his clothes. The Doctor didn't fight Jack as he was lead into the shower. Jack joined him a moment later under the warm water. There was nothing sexual in Jack's motions as he cleaned the Doctor's body and then helped him to dry. The Doctor sat on the toilet seat, trusting Jack as Jack shaved his beard and then brushed his hair. 

"Don't you want me?" the Doctor questioned in confusion as Jack began to dress once more.

"Of course I do, but not like this," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded thinking that he understood. So, therefore, Jack surprised him once more as after he was clean Jack took him down to his room. He climbed nervously up on the bed, laying with his legs slightly spread. His member lay thick against his skin and Jack had to have noticed it. Jack didn't comment, though, as he went to his closet pulling out a pair of sleeping trousers. They were too large for the Doctor but that didn't matter as Jack pulled them up his bare legs tying them at his waist. Joining him on the bed, Jack took the Doctor gently in his arms holding him softly against his bare chest. The Doctor tried to thrust his hips minutely but Jack quickly put a stop to it by using his leg to pin the Doctor to the bed. 

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned. 

"I told you that I am not going to take advantage of you and I meant it. need to sleep now, Doc. When you wake up and decide that this isn't what you really want I will understand," Jack informed him gently. The Doctor struggled against him, trying to get free of his arms but Jack held on. Eventually, the Doctor went still. He laid defeated and trapped in Jack's arms. He hadn't got what he came for nor could he leave. He closed his eyes, figuring he could pretend to be asleep until Jack released his grip on him. Then he would slip away to the safety of his TARDIS to find someone else who would give him what he needed. Safe in Jack's arms, however, he quickly slipped off into a dreamless sleep. Soon after Jack joined him in his slumber. 

He was awoken to the Doctor licking a thin strip across his chest. He looked down into the Doctor's lust filled eyes, surprised at the fact that the Doctor still wanted him even after his slumber. He put his fingers under the Doctor's chin lifting it so that he could reach his mouth. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack wondered breaking the kiss.

"Yes," The Doctor told him pressing their mouths back together. Jack opened his mouth slightly, pressing his tongue to the Doctor's lips requesting entry. The Doctor granted him entry and Jack ran his tongue along the Doctor's teeth tasting every part of his mouth. The Doctor moaned as Jack pulled him close. Jack own member was hard beneath his pants and he was pleased to feel the Doctor was just as hard against him. He ran his fingers to the Doctor's trousers pausing at the top of them. 

"Last chance to change your mind, are you absolutely sure," Jack questioned him even if he would stop the moment the Doctor told him too. He had spent years waiting for the Doctor to join him in his bed and now that he was finally there Jack couldn't help but wonder if this was real. If he would wake up to find the Doctor gone and the memory of the dream fading as he drank his morning coffee. 

"I'm sure," The Doctor responded trying to sound confident in his decision. He lay there stiffly as Jack reached down between them and untying his trousers. Part of him expected Jack to take him right then even as Jack's hand slipped slowly into his trousers. He gasped into Jack's mouth as Jack's hot hand took his cool member within it grasping it. Jack's hand ran up and down him and he tried not to thrust as he was stimulated. He couldn't help it, though, and he moved his hips slowly in time with Jack's hand. 

From there he wasn't sure how his trousers disappeared, nor how he ended up on his back with Jack's mouth engulfing him. He felt Jack's finger teasing him put slight pressure on his anus but never fully entering him. He pushed back against his finger gasping loudly as it slipped up into his body. He tensed around Jack's finger as he held it in place. He wanted this but now that a part of Jack was in him he wasn't as sure. Still, Jack's mouth was very distracting and when Jack managed to his finger in deep enough to find his prostate he remembered why he was there in the first place. 

"More," He whimpered just needing to feel Jack inside of him. Jack removed his finger, removing his mouth at the same time. He waited impatiently while Jack sat up grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He squirmed under Jack's touch as lube was added to his bottom. Lowering his eyes he watched Jack add lube to his own member which was standing out proud from his body. Jack smiled at him leaning down to kiss his thigh as he positioned himself between the Doctor's legs. 

"Ready?" Jack wondered.

"Yes," The Doctor responded softly. He lay on his back staring up at Jack as his legs were lifted into the air. He rested his feet on Jack's shoulders as he took a deep breath, followed by another one. Staring up into Jack's deep blue eyes, he nodded once to show Jack that he was ready. He felt Jack's member push against him, before backing away as Jack began to thrust his hips slowly. The pressure returned then faded one more time until he felt the blunt head of Jack's member against his bottom. He stared unseeingly at Jack as the pressure became more instant as Jack finally breached his body. 

"Jack," He gasped out as his body burned around Jack's thick member. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so full. He tried to clench around Jack but couldn't manage it as Jack filled him. 

"You're so cool inside. How is that possible?" Jack wondered as he slowly pushed further into the quivering body. The Doctor tried to answer but only a gasp escaped his lips as Jack continued to push steadily inside. He felt as if he were going to be split in two and he reached down between them to feel what was happening between his legs. He could feel the skin stretched tightly around Jack's instant member and he could also feel that Jack wasn't all the way inside him yet. He wondered how his body would be able to accept all of Jack even as Jack continued to fill him. Jack gently moved his hand out of the way as finally, Jack's groin came to rest against his arse. Jack waited there a moment as the Doctor tried to relax his body around Jack's member. 

"Ready for more?" Jack questioned as he held off from thrusting for as long as possible not only to give the Doctor a moment to accommodate his impressive length but to keep himself from immediately cumming. The Doctor bit his lip, nodding. Jack first thrust was barely noticeable as he tested how loose the Doctor was. The second one made the Doctor cry out his name and Jack quickly made the decision he wanted to hear that again. He thrust his hips as slowly and lovingly as he could at first making sure to bring the Doctor pleasure. Soon, though, the thrust gave way and he was pouring every bit of pain he ever felt from the man beneath him into his movements. 

The Doctor didn't try to pull away as Jack's thrust became harder slapping against his skin. He could feel his body loosening as he still felt the burn from Jack entering his body. It would be uncomfortable for him to sit later but that was alright. This is what he wanted. He wanted to feel as if someone in the universe cared about him, even if it was for a moment. He gripped the blankets tightly in his hand as Jack's thrust became erratic. Jack pushed in deep groaning as he filled the Doctor with his release. The Doctor's own member continued to stand out from his body precum leaking from the tip. 

"Sorry," Jack apologized realizing that the Doctor hadn't fallen over the edge yet. He held himself in place, keeping his member deep inside the man he loved as he took the Doctor's own member in his hand. Using his hand he quickly brought the Doctor to his own release watching as he squeezed his eyes shut whimpering as he spilled himself onto his stomach. He lay there shaking softly as his body relaxed back into the blankets. Jack carefully extracted himself from the quivering body, watching as his release followed running down the crack of the Doctor's body. Lowering the Doctor's legs he crawled up the bed collapsing next to him. 

"Come here," Jack told him taking him in his arms. The Doctor curled against him sighing as Jack kissed him softly on the head. "Better?"

"Yeah," The Doctor sighed. He wanted to ask the Doctor what this was all about but knew that the Doctor would never answer him. Instead, he held him tightly just thankful for the moment they had together because he was positive that the moment was all he would get.


End file.
